He Ticks Me Off
by Lor'sEvilRumour
Summary: how can someone you love, annoy you so much? RHr


**Here is my new fic! Hope you like it! Plz R&R!**

**Luv Lor**

He Ticks Me Off

If someone were to ask me what ticks me off the most, I'd say Ron. It's funny how you can love someone and yet they turn out to be the person that annoys you the most.

I glance up from my parchment and looked around me. The library is empty apart from myself & Ron, who has a habit of doing an essay the night before it's due. I finished that essay the day I got it, as I always do. But Ron is to busy chasing after the 'pretty' girls to do his essays early; it's no shock to tell you I'm not one of the 'pretty' girls he craves.

I am torn from my thoughts by a group of girls walking into the library; I glance at Ron and am not surprised to see him practically drooling. Can that boy be any more obvious? I return my gaze to the girls & groan when I see who they are.

Of course of all the girls to walk in, it had to be Taylor Homes & loyal band of giggling followers. Taylor came to Hogwarts about two weeks ago and instantly all the guys would've dropped unconscious if she said 'hello' to them, but Ron… he'd probably drop dead. And why wouldn't he? She was gorgeous; she was thin, curvy, tanned and had shiny brunette hair that bounced when she walked. I sighed and thought of my own appearance; thin, practically flat, and even though my bushing hair had grown into soft curls, it wasn't anything special.

I began to finish what I'd been working on so I could get out of the library, quickly as possible. But I was distracted; Ron had started making sounds and actually drooling in his trance; if pools of drool were money, Ron would be rich! I kicked his shin under the table. He torn his eyes away from Taylor, "What was that for?" he demanded. I smiled, "You're drooling again," I pointed to puddle of drool that had taken to his school jumper. He quickly wiped it away and turned red and went back to staring at Taylor.

That boy is so frustrating. I swear if I were to strip and run around the library at this very minute, I don't think Ron would even notice. I mean what does it take to get a guy to notice you? Then it hit me.

Ginny!

She'd know how to make a guy notice you and not look desperate at the same time. I gathered my books, bid goodbye to Ron; I doubt he heard me. I almost feel sorry for Taylor… almost. It must be intimidating having everyone stare at you all the time.

I ran as fast as I could to the Gryffindor common room. "Godric," I muttered, what an original password, must've taken the person who thought of it all day. I walked in & saw Ginny and Harry cuddled up together in an armchair. I always envied Harry and Ginny, they were so lucky to have each other. No time for envy now, I was on a mission.

"Ginny… I need help," I said catching my breath, "Alright, what's up?" asked Ginny, sitting up. "Yer, 'mione what's up?" asked Harry. Ginny and I looked at him, we chose just to ignore him. "Well, I like this person… anyway he doesn't even know I'm a girl, what can I do?" I asked desperately. "We're talking about Ron, aren't we?" Ginny made sure they were talking about the same person. "How'd you know?" I asked curiously, "Everyone knows," said Harry trying to be in the conversation, but we ignored him again. "That doesn't matter. Ok, we need to take action instantly, firstly I need to know how he makes you feel," she said seriously. "He ticks me off, I can't stand to fact that I like him," I said truthfully. Ginny looked confused, "Ok… that makes no sense, but, neither does someone liking my brother," said Ginny. In a last desperate attempt to be listened to Harry spoke, "Ron likes you too," he said, this time we listened to him. "What? I asked smiling. "Ron likes you, he told me so once… or twice… all the time," said Harry happily.

I swear I must've been glowing, but then I faded a bit, "Why does he act like I don't exist?" I asked Harry, "Because he's Ron," Harry stated, "He always does things the wrong way." Ginny and I nodded, laughing. I was still curious, "Why does he always look at the gorgeous girls?" I asked, "He's only human, 'mione," said Ginny, "Even Harry looks at them," Ginny added, Harry sunk down in the armchair.

"So what do I do?" I asked eagerly, "Tell him how you feel," said Ginny simply, easy for her to say Harry did all the talking, telling her he liked her. "Are you mental? Tell Ron?" I groaned.

"Tell me what?" Ron's voice came from behind us. Oh god! How much had he heard? "Ah… nothing important," I lied biting my lower lip, I am THE worst liar. "You're lying, you always bite you're lip when you lie," said Ron. Oh my god! He noticed something about me… and remembered it. I sighed, "Oh, uh… you dropped this on you're way out," said Ron handing me the parchment I'd been working on in the library.

I felt my heart drop; this parchment contained all my feelings about Ron. "Did you read this?" I asked quickly, feeling angry and scared. I heard Ginny and Harry leave the common room. "Uh… no, but listen I have something to tell you…" I cut him off, "You did read it!" I groaned, he was almost as bad at lying as I was. And here it comes the rejection. "Ok, yer I read it, but I feel the same way about you," said Ron going redder than he did in the library.

"Huh?" I asked- more like squealed- in a very un-Hermione-ish way. He grinned, I love his lop-sided grin, it's so cute; oh no I sound like a giddy school girl. He breathed in, "I like you too… wait no," I held my breath I bet he was just messing with me. "I love you," he added. My mouth dropped to the floor and my eyes were really wide. I must've looked scary because, Ron looked like he thought I was going to slap him. I think he was relieved when I told him, "I love you too."

Now if you to ask me what ticks me off the most; I'd still say Ron, but just because I had to make the first move.

**There you go! Plz r&r! luv you all**

**-Lor**


End file.
